Godzilla versus MechaZypherodon
by Fantasmo
Summary: Godzilla faces a mechanical foe forty years after the events of Return of Destroyah. Please review!


Godzilla vs. MechaZypherodon  
  
Written by: Fantasmo, the Cheese King a.k.a David Hollahan  
  
It had been almost four decades since the Beasts had attacked. People were still afraid to say their names. Godzilla and Destroyah, the creatures that had resurfaced after a decade had almost ended the world. Millions dead, hundreds of millions injured. No one on Earth was unaffected by their tirades. The world economy had almost collapsed. Entire nations were ended. Only the two most prosperous nations had managed to escape mob rule. Japan and the United States chose to combine and form the American-Japanese Alliance, the AJA, and managed to rebuild, at least begin to rebuild.  
  
America, the nation hardest hit by the monsters' furies, had managed to rebuild its military in order to quell the worldwide rebellion and defend against any further monster attack. After the destruction of Pittsburgh, Miami, and St. Louis, as well as several smaller cities.  
  
Japan, the nation blamed for the creation of the two monsters, faced great hardships after the monsters were gone. Because of the world's collapse, a scapegoat was needed. Japan fit that description. Most of the world declared war on Japan. Millions of innocents were brutally murdered and the nation would have been completely erased had not the United States chosen to help, despite its own problems. This is what sparked the AJA.  
  
Despite the public notion that Godzilla was dead, an urge to create an anti-monster weapon was beginning to swell. This was sparked by several losses of cargo ships carrying weapons grade plutonium on their way to Japan to re-power the nation's nuclear power plants.  
  
Four years had already gone by and not much had been confirmed. Of the few confirmations was that it would be humanoid in appearance and made of Titanolanium.  
  
And that ends the introduction, now for the story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"General Rosdale, at what stage are plans for the new anti-Godzilla weapon?"  
  
"Once again, President Rosdale. And it is an advanced combat weapon and its anti-monster capabilities are secondary. As for progress, I really can't give away any details."  
  
"But sir? What about..."  
  
"If there are no further questions, I really must be go..."  
  
"What about the rumors that Godzilla is already back?" A reporter for the New World Gazette boldly inquired.  
  
President Charles Rosdale, the hero who led his meager forces to victory over the four million man army of the Russians at the Battle for Kyoto during the war to help Japan, grimaced and replied gruffly, "These rumors are completely unfounded and the losses of the cargo ships were a total coincidence. There is no evidence that Godzilla is "back" or even alive. Now I must leave. No further questions." And he walked from the conference room.  
  
"God, these people don't give up. Same questions for the last four press conferences. Godzilla this, Godzilla that. Oh well, who cares about the economy, the rebuilding of cities? No one I guess. Idiots."  
  
"I suppose so, sir."  
  
"Well, where is Godzilla now, Patterson?  
  
"We're tracking him off of the coast of Spain. It seems to be circling around the Strait of Gibraltar."  
  
"Has it come ashore at all?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Good. Keep a close eye on his position and be ready to attack if necessary."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Spain was left largely alone in the Reign of Beasts, the four months from the rebirth of Destroyah to the disappearance of Godzilla, and didn't get involved in the attacks on Japan. It had experienced a huge economic boom after the discovery of Titanolanium, taking over the world market because of the destruction of Pittsburgh, the former leader, and its mining and military strength rose to heights unseen.  
  
Now Godzilla had his sights on the Iberian Peninsula and its many newly built nuclear power plants. But at the moment he was content to feed on the many tuna and the whales just into the Atlantic. He wouldn't need to replenish its nuclear stores until he needed a huge amount of calories to fight or get away quickly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The area chosen to build the new super weapon was Fort Abrams in Black Rock Desert area of Nevada. This was chosen because of the near landlocked state of the area and therefore safety from Godzilla, whose primary means of travel was underwater. The only water near the area were several extensions of the San Joaquin River and those were protected by dozens of twenty-five inch guns. Unbeknownst to the public, construction on the super weapon had been going on for over a year. It was near completion.  
  
Deep underground, below the "air base and refueling center" was where the real work was done. Biological weapons, chemical weapons, nuclear weapons, energy weapons were all built and stored there. Now with the task of creating the first MOMME, Mobile Operations Monster Management Equipment, the base was dealing with its biggest assignment yet. Dozens of designs had been made ranging from large tank like weapons to robotic versions of Godzilla.  
  
Finally, on November 9, 2041 design was settled upon and was quickly approved and went into production. Many of the base's older efforts were incorporated: several missile tubes and launchers, multiple plasma-based cannons, an experimental laser blade, and a plasma based power core. It was built with a fifteen inch Titanolanium shell for maximum defense and all wiring was gold for maximum efficiency. It would be human in appearance with definite arms, head, and torso, although it would have a large floating leg base instead of standard humanoid legs. The upper half had been completed and was awaiting its lower to be completed.  
  
"How is it coming?"  
  
"Almost complete. All we have to do is install the AI program and we can attach the leg base."  
  
"Good, very good. Your people did remember to install a remote control device, correct?"  
  
"Yes, of course. In the case of emergency the AI program can be overridden and it can be controlled remotely from up to three miles away."  
  
"Perfect. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Este es Godzilla!"  
  
"Vamos! Vamos!"  
  
"Caminamos!" One poor ship hand screamed. His cries fell on deaf ears; everyone else has already been destroyed by a beam of thermonuclear fire.  
  
"Godzilla es en la costa! Ayuda nos!"  
  
"Que? Que?"  
  
"Ayuda!"  
  
"Que? Hola? Hola?" There was no response.  
  
Godzilla had come ashore near Ameria, in Spain, and promptly decimated the city. Finding nothing to eat but grapes and a few tons of fish, he left a mere two hours after coming ashore.  
  
Then Godzilla passed back through the Strait of Gibraltar only stopping to destroy the newly built Gibraltar Bridge, the newest engineering marvel, which took over three decades to build in a matter of seconds and killing thousands of motorists. Then he moved on along the coast of Portugal until reaching the Tajo River, which he went along until reaching Toledo.  
  
Within minutes the city was engulfed in flames and Godzilla had drained the Lumbres de la Sol nuclear power plant and moved on towards Madrid and it three nuclear power plants.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Godzilla's come ashore!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Spain. First in Ameria, then Toledo. We think it's headed for Madrid's power plants."  
  
"Damn! Any carriers in the area?"  
  
"Off the coast of Portugal."  
  
"Good. Have a squad of F-98's get his attention. Order them not to attempt to injure or kill the creature, just to get it away from the cities. Lure it into the open ocean if you can."  
  
"Yes, sir." And with that General Walter Tobrianson ran out of the door and headed off to follow through on the President's orders.  
  
"God help us all. All we need is a few more weeks. Just that." As the President's mood reached an all time low, the phone on his desk rang. He pulled his hands from his cupped hands and answered the call. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. President, the is Robert Petrson, head of the development team at the Fort Abrams facility..."  
  
"So."  
  
"Um...oh...did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"I apologize. It's just that Godzilla is attacking Spain and there's nothing we can do about it..."  
  
"Actually sir...we can."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We completed the MOMME; we dubbed it MechaZypherodon after the ancient God of..."  
  
"I don't care what it's named, send it out now!"  
  
"We are sir, we just have to start its generators and it will be ready."  
  
"Thank God. Hurry and send it out to Madrid, ready to intercept."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The F-98's sent to intercept Godzilla never even got off a shot. As they neared him he had just finished absorbing the energy from the Dias de Las Lumbres power plant and destroyed the building. When this happened a small nuclear explosion took place because of the highly volatile nuclear waste. While weak, the explosion obliterated half of the city and sent out an EMP that dropped the plains right out of the sky.  
  
The explosion also gave Godzilla a fill of nuclear energy so he needn't attack the other three power plants in the area. He left the plants there for later use and promptly destroyed many millennia worth of history and started to move on.  
  
And then he stopped.  
  
He rose his head and searched the sky. He could tell something was wrong. Then he saw a small glimmer in the distance, rapidly approaching. He braced himself for attack and charged a blast of thermonuclear fire.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The president had made his way to the war room to watch the impending battle between his new weapon and the king of the monsters. He stood silently in front of the huge screen in front of all the generals and officials, arms behind and waited for the battle to begin.  
  
His friend and advisor General Tobrianson walked up next to him.  
  
"How long to intercept?"  
  
"Two minutes, Chuck."  
  
"Good. Why exactly did the call the MOMME MechaZypherodon, anyway?"  
  
"Well, from what I hear it is named after some ancient God of War with the Mecha- added on because of its robotic state."  
  
"I see. What culture does this god belong to?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
The President silenced the crowd behind him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It's about to begin."  
  
Everyone in the room stared in awe at the monitor and they were about to see something spectacular.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The jets on MechaZypherodon's leg base sent a huge cloud of dust over the countryside. Truly an entrance of grandeur. Already the XCL-929C Plasma Cannon on its left "shoulder" was glowing with swirling blue energy.  
  
Godzilla's mouth and head was surrounded by a red-orange aura and his curved violet spikes were glowing with the same hue. His feet stood planted in the earth.  
  
MechaZypherodon fired first, sending a gigantic pulse of bluish-white energy towards Godzilla. The sheer force of the blast sent MechaZypherodon back at least two hundred feet. Godzilla released his blast to counteract the plasmatic attack.  
  
The two collided with such force that a crater was formed underneath the point of impact. The two combatants were also sent back.  
  
This time Godzilla made the first move. He charged at full speed and rammed an elbow into MechaZypherodon's "face". It turned back with half of its "head" dented in. In retaliation, it charged another pulse in its plasma cannon. This time Godzilla stepped back several hundred feet charging another blast the whole distance. Before MechaZypherodon could fire its Plasma Cannon was obliterated in a torrent of sparks and flame. The blast toppled MechaZyperodon on its side and crippled its left arm.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What the Hell is going on? You people said it would be the ultimate combat machine! It has done nothing!"  
  
"We didn't know Godzilla would detect it before it arrived. We anticipated an early, crippling hit on Godzilla. It caught us off guard, sir."  
  
"Bullshit! You people were just to damn lazy to design a weapon equipped for even combat! You wasted over forty-nine billion dollars! We could have rebuild cities! Built conventional weapons! But no! You had to convince me to back your new toy, and look what it did!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but..."  
  
"No! You better bring it back and repair it before it's destroyed, or it's your asses on a platter!" And with that he stormed off to meet the reporters he knew would be gathering.  
  
The rest of the room just stood there in astonishment at the President's outburst.  
  
"I'll call Fort Abrams and order them to call MechaZypherodon back." Pronounced General Tobrianson."  
  
"You do that." A faceless official commented.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As Godzilla continued pummeling MechaZypherodon, he became almost bored with the fight. It wasn't even a fight at that point. But suddenly, Godzilla was thrown off at least four hundred feet by a quick blast of the Gatling Gun on MechaZypherodon's left shoulder. Before he could regain his footing, MechaZypherodon was in the air and moving away at Mach 6. Godzilla fired a beam of thermonuclear fire but it dissipated before it could reach it. Realizing he had won the battle, Godzilla let out a roar so loud people in England turned to find the source of it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At Fort Abrams, a huge crew of technicians and repairmen had gathered. They were awaiting the arrival of their creation, MechaZypherodon, and were eager to see how badly it was damaged in its maiden battle. A murmur was going through the crowd about how badly MechaZypherodon was ruined by the fools in Washington who had controlled MechaZypherodon in battle.  
  
As a blinding dust cloud shot up from the desert, they were silenced.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The phone on General Tobrianson's desk rang  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What did you people do?"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"To MechaZypherodon, it's destroyed."  
  
"It wasn't our fault, You're damn robot didn't lay a single hit."  
  
"Your experts told us we'd have the first hit!"  
  
"Wait. Wait. Arguing will get us nowhere."  
  
"Yes. You're right."  
  
"Well, what is the extent of the damage?"  
  
"From what we can tell, the Titanolanium shell is shot, most of the wiring is burnt up, and the weapons systems are completely down."  
  
"Oh, that's not good. How long will the repairs take?"  
  
"At least a year...if that's the furthest extent of the damage. If damage is any worse, we'll have to completely rebuild it. That could take up to four years."  
  
"Well, finish checking for damage and call me when you've finished."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Mr. President, Mr. President, why is that the new super weapon that's been featured so extensively in the news lately failed so miserably?"  
  
"I've answered this question six times already. It wasn't a total failure; it was simply a miscalculation. MechaZypherodon, as it was named by its creators, is currently being repaired. It will be fully operational again soon," he knew better than to tell the truth to the parasitical news people, "and will be more than a match for Godzilla. I promise."  
  
"How do we know we can trust what your promise?"  
  
"You don't. Now, if there are no further questions for me, I'd like to turn the podium to Robert Petrson, lead designer of the MOMME project." And he walked out of the room and returned to the Oval Office to await news about Godzilla's motions.  
  
The phone on his desk rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"This is Jonathon Phunjus, lead engineer of the MOMME; we know the extent of MechaZypherodon's damages. They aren't as bad as we thought."  
  
"Oh, thank God. How long will repairs take?"  
  
"Four months."  
  
"Well that is better than a year."  
  
"Yes it is sir."  
  
"What do we plan to do to handle Godzilla until MechaZypherodon is combat ready again?"  
  
"That's what we've been trying to figure out. We had hoped that you could visit the base and help us decide."  
  
"Okay. I ready a transport and be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Deep underneath the airfield at Fort Abrams, MechaZypherodon had been taken apart and its upper half hung from several cranes on the roof. The gold that made up its wiring had been completely melted due to the overheating it from the pummeling it took at Godzilla's hands. It's weapons systems had been overloaded and needed replacement. The one thing that kept it from total rebuilding was the fact that the Titanolanium shell was merely dented, not destroyed, as had been thought. Over four hundred technicians were working on repairs at the time of the President's arrival. Each was skilled in their own field and would have repairs completed in a matter of months.  
  
As the President's personal Comanche helicopter landed the only one to greet him was Jonathon Phunjus.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Rosdale, good to see you again..."  
  
"Skip the pleasantries Fungus, what are the countermeasures devices ready to combat Godzilla until MechaZypherodon is ready?"  
  
"Please, Mr. President, it's Phunjus. As for the countermeasures devices, right this way," he motioned his hands toward the Titanolanium coated uranium door leading into the main facility.  
  
Once the door was securely locked, Fungus, Mr. Phunjus had had the nickname since he and President Rosdale had attended Wendover Middle School in Western Pennsylvania, led the President through a series a corridors and checkpoints until finally reaching a vast vault.  
  
"This is the room where we store our creations until they are needed for active duty."  
  
"I see."  
  
Mr. Fungus pointed to a stack of shelves holding many large warheads. "Here are the nuclear weapons. We already ruled these out because of the chance Godzilla would benefit."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"These are the biological weapons," He pointed to a shelf holding hundreds of small vials on another shelf, "Anthrax, Ebola Virus, Hanta Virus, and HIV, to name a few."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not really, sir. We narrowed it down to these because we felt the bio-weapons would be most potent, Godzilla being a live creature and all."  
  
"Okay. So what exactly were you planning to use?"  
  
"We planned to use Anthrax; we just needed your approval."  
  
"Well why didn't you just ask over the phone?"  
  
"Too risky. Someone could have tapped the line and found out what goes on down here and..."  
  
"...and we'd be in more hot water than a lobster at a bake-off."  
  
"Pretty much sir."  
  
"Well, if that's all you need, I'm must be going. You can deliver the Anthrax whenever you feel the need."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Boston, Massachusetts, center of New England had grown immensely. It's fishing industry had ballooned with the GAFDA, the Genetic Aided Food and Drink Act of 2024, which allowed fisherman and trappers to catch a single lobster or cod and make up to on hundred duplicates through cloning. Because of the cheap cost and huge shipments, profits were enormous. Over four billion dollars was put into the city. Huge buildings sprung up, dwarfing even the Petronas Towers in Malaysia, the tallest being the Minuteman Tower that housed business, residential, and government offices under its nineteen hundred-foot walls. The harbor area was also affected by the GAFDA, obviously. Food processing, packaging, and catching factories sprung up around the massive docks. The famous Freedom Ship was built at one of those docks. It also sank just four miles out due to an electronic overload.  
  
This day though things were moving along rather routinely. The supertanker Epiphany was being filled with fish headed to relief efforts deep in Africa and the nuclear submarine USS Rosdale was receiving minor repairs after it rammed a whale during an exercise. No one expected what was about to happen.  
  
At 10:46AM the first signs something was wrong took place. A form appeared on the Rosdale's radar. It seemed to be over one hundred meters long. The crew believed it was a glitch caused by the whale and the radar was shut down. The next sign were dozens of reports if scraped hulls on fishing boats. This remained unexplained, for the moment. Reports of a drastic drop in the fish count coincided with the reports of scraped hulls.  
  
At 6:52PM the answer revealed itself. Several rows of curved, rose- tinted spines broke the surface. Then the water began to glow and boil. Finally, Godzilla pulled his head from the water and fired a blast of radioactive plasma towards the city. The beam acted like a sword, literally cutting buildings in half. Once he emerged, Godzilla had two choices: feed on the hundreds of tons of fish in the Epiphany's belly or absorb the radiation from the Rosdale's core. He chose the fish. Godzilla waded through the water and grabbed the ship in his massive hands. With on quick snap, he broke the ship in two. He took one side and tore it open, swallowing as much fish as he could. He repeated the process with the other half.  
  
While this was happening the crew of the Rosdale was hurrying to turn around and attack Godzilla.  
  
"Hurry! He's almost finished with the fish!"  
  
"I'm trying, sir. There's no power in the generators. It's like he's absorbing it from where he is!"  
  
"Impossible! He has to be touching the power source to absorb it! Now get out of here!"  
  
"Fine! Switching power to diesel engines."  
  
The submarine finally faced Godzilla just as he finished the last of the fish. Godzilla turned to face the Rosdale the instant it fired four Arbalest class torpedoes. They hit him at point blank range in the chest and sent him toppling backwards. The Rosdale submerged as to have a better view of its opponent. As Godzilla gained a footing underwater, four more torpedoes impacted on his chest and sent him on his back. Godzilla had learned and instead of getting a footing, back flipped and swam at full speed toward the sub. Four more torpedoes, the Rosdale's last non-nuclear weapons. were sent out. Godzilla easily dodged them and fired a blast of nuclear fire, instantly destroying the Rosdale. With his undersea adversary eliminated Godzilla moved on to destroy all of Boston.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The phone on President Rosdale's desk rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sir, Godzilla is in Boston. He took out the USS Rosdale and most of the city is gone. We're going to deploy the Anthrax weapons, but we want your approval."  
  
"If you think it will effective, go ahead."  
  
"Yes, sir," the President could hear commands being barked in the back ground, and he waited until he could ask his next question.  
  
"How long until MechaZypherodon is repaired?"  
  
"About two months, sir. Although I doubt we'll need it after the Anthrax sets in."  
  
"Are you sure it will be affective?"  
  
"As long as it has lungs it will work."  
  
"But couldn't the radiation in Godzilla's body kill the spores?"  
  
There was silence on the other side. The entire Fort Abrams base heard his question over the speakerphone and realized the flaw in their plan.  
  
"Oh my, God." Jonathon Phunjus said grimly.  
  
The President hung up the phone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The B-2 selected to drop the twenty five thousand pounds of Anthrax on Godzilla was over Ohio by the time the staff of Fort Abrams realized what was wrong with their plan, but it was too late.  
  
The B-2 flew at fifty thousand feet, almost breaking the sound barrier. It soon reached Godzilla and opened its bomb bay doors. Then the "bomb" fell through the sky, gaining speed. The B-2's job was done and it turned away and went back toward Fort Abrams.  
  
The "bomb" continued to freefall until it reached twenty thousand feet. A panel in the rear of the "bomb" burst off and a large parachute was deployed. The "bomb" quickly lost speed until it reached one thousand feet. At on thousand feet, the nose blew off and millions of Anthrax spores rained down on the burning city.  
  
Unfortunately, President Rosdale's assumption was correct. Godzilla could tell something was in the air. He momentarily stopped his rampage to sniff the air. After several minutes and several hundred thousand spores inhaled he continued destroying the city. Once finished, he dove into Boston Harbor and swam off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The complete despair felt at the Fort Abrams base quickly spread through the country and the world. Godzilla randomly attacked coastal cities and no one felt safe. Because conventional weapons had no effect whatsoever, it had been decided that no military force would be called to intercept. No one wanted any more loss of life. Because no one felt safe everyone either stayed inside or left home to join vigilante groups calling themselves the Preservers of Humanity. The PoH was armed and dangerous.  
  
Because of the mob power, the president made a bold and fateful decision: martial law. No one was allowed to leave their homes. Any one who did was shot on the spot. Food, water, and other essentials was supplied weakly by armored cars. The only reason society didn't commit mass suicide was the hope that MechaZypherodon would be repaired and would kill Godzilla and everything would return to normal.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Months went by. The workers were so distraught that it took almost a year to finish two months of work. But the day finally came. June 28, 2043 would live in legend as the day that Godzilla would meet his match.  
  
The phone on President Rosdale's desk rang.  
  
He was slumped over and in the deepest pit of despondency he answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Good news, Mr. President."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"We've finished repairs."  
  
The President instantly shot out of his near catatonic. "Thank God. Thank God. Thank God." A ping of inspiration shot up his spine, "Tell me Fungus, is there a cockpit in MechaZypherodon?"  
  
"Yes sir. Newly installed. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I want to be the one who kills Godzilla."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I know I need training but I want to kill it. Hell, you could come along to keep me from screwing up."  
  
"I suppose so, sir."  
  
"Good. You prepare the training facilities an I'll be there soon."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mr. Phunjus was left stunned by what he just heard, but he had to follow orders so he prepared the training facilities.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Within hours, President Rosdale arrived and charged into the base to begin training. After four weeks, he was ready. He climbed the ladder into the cockpit and blasted off streaking across the sky westward.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
During the time between his raid on Boston and the training of President Rosdale, Godzilla had swam around Asia, through the Sea of Japan and into the Yellow Sea. He the swam up and into the Grand Canal which he went up until he reached Tianjin and promptly erased it from the Earth, leaving only a few burning factories in his wake. He then swam again up stream toward Beijing.  
  
He came ashore about a mile from the city and gazed at the glowing city. It was night by this time and not many were out. First he attacked the dense residential district, killing almost five million in a matter of minutes. Soon he was on a complete rampage. Little could be done. All communications were cut in a matter of minutes so no military backup could be called. As he prepared a blast to level the ancient Palace Museum he heard a roar from behind him. He recognized it and soon remembered it. He turned and faced MechaZypherodon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The rematch had begun.  
  
"Your mine, bitch."  
  
MechaZypherodon threw a punch to the side of Godzilla face, toppling him. MechaZypherodon next unleashed a minute-long stream of armor piercing bullets from its shoulder mounted Gatling Gun. Godzilla screamed out in pain as the shells tore through his hide. Six Phalanx missiles shot from the tubes in MechaZypherodon's leg base. It shot back to avoid the explosion and to charge its plasma cannon. After the explosion, Godzilla stood back up while charging a beam of radioactive fire, only to be sent flying into the Palace Museum, erasing five hundred years of history. Another salvo of Titanolanium shells into Godzilla's hide. It waited for the dust to clear before continuing.  
  
Godzilla began to regain his footing again and made it to his feet. He stared, full of rage, at MechaZypherodon and charged another blast of thermonuclear death. Before he finished, MechaZypherodon charged and began pummeling him with punch after punch of cold Titanolanium. Godzilla simply stood there and took them, closing his eyes. This went on for almost half an hour.  
  
"What's wrong with you," another punch to the face, "fight me, fight me!"  
  
Godzilla took the President's command to heart. His eyes shot open and his arm as well, blocking a punch.  
  
"What the Hell?"  
  
Godzilla's lips curled in anger and a red-orange aura slowed around his face.  
  
"No."  
  
The blast took MechaZypherodon completely by surprise. It was shot back and destroyed most of the city. When it got back up most of the two feet of Titanolanium armor was torn away, revealing much of the vital wiring in its body.  
  
"Impossible."  
  
To avoid another blast the President began to resort to distance attacks and quick strikes with its laser blade on its left arm. Godzilla could barely follow MechaZypherodon's path, firing many blasts of radioactive fire each missing and leveling more and more of the already blazing city.  
  
Each slash of the blade left a huge gash in Godzilla's arm, which he regenerated in seconds. The shots form the Gatling Gun hurt more however, each tearing into Godzilla's flesh and spilling more and more green, radioactive blood onto he road. Godzilla was becoming weary and sluggish, until he let out a surge of radioactivity and completely rejuvenated himself. As MechaZypherodon moved in for another slice with the laser blade, Godzilla spotted it and grabbed its arm. Godzilla pulled MechaZypherodon towards himself and sheathed the arm off with a blast of nuclear fire.  
  
"No!" Things were going bad for the President.  
  
MechaZypherodon landed and stood still for the first time in several hours of fighting. Its arm was crackling with electricity. Godzilla stood, facing MechaZypherodon and generating another, and possibly the final, blast of atomic death. MechaZypherodon charged a plasma blast to counter, although it couldn't be as powerful: MechaZypherodon was rapidly losing power to vast damages.  
  
Over the radio, the President heard the staff begging him to return to base for repairs. He turned off the radio.  
  
Both combatants fired their respective blasts. They met midway between them and collided with such force that a shock wave was formed and leveled the rest of Beijing. Godzilla's blast slowly overpowered MechaZypherodon's until it finally impacted, sending MechaZypherodon flying hundreds of feet back. MechaZypherodon was finally defeated.  
  
Inside the cockpit, the President sat, his nose slightly bleeding. Sparks shot form the electronics and bolts of electricity danced all over. He pushed a button on the control panel and began to type on the key board which slid out.  
  
"I may die, but I'm taking you to Hell with me." A cackle began to erupt from deep within him as he finished the commands for the self- detonate device. He finished the command and began to slide his hand to the ENTER key to begin the thirty-second countdown. Before he could, he caught something out of the corner of his eye and froze.  
  
"No."  
  
Godzilla looked down at his fallen opponent before he finished off the pitiful site with a final blast of radioactive fury. The President never did activate the two dozen Hell Raiser warheads in MechaZypherodon's core.  
  
As the smoke cleared, nothing was left of MechaZypherodon. The staff at Fort Abrams was in shock, they're creation had failed miserably and their friend was gone. Soon a cleanup crew would arrive to clean the area, but not yet.  
  
Godzilla had already dove back into the Grand Canal and made his way into the vastness of the Pacific Ocean to nurse his wounds.  
  
THE END  
  
*Godzilla, and all related characters/monsters are the property of Toho Co. Ltd. and Tri Star Pictures Inc. except MechaZypherodon who is of my own creation and design  
  
**I would like to thank Toho Co. Ltd. for creating the wonderful Godzilla motion pictures.  
  
***I hope you enjoyed this story. You can reach me at cheeseking2345@aol.com. I wrote this story own; any similarity to any other fan-fic is completely coincidental. 


End file.
